supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (Until The Clock Strikes Twelve)
Lucifer, formerly known as Helel and now known as Satan, is the second creation and the eldest daughter of God. She is the second oldest of the Archangels and is the main antagonist of Season 5 and the overarching antagonist of Seasons 1-4. Lucifer is the former and original ruler of Hell and the original bearer of the Mark of Cain. History Helel was the first archangel created by YESH born from the OHR EIN SOF where she existed alongside the other Primordial Beings. After an unspecified amount of time, her father, YESH, once again began to clash with AYIN, the Absolute Nonexistence. This time, He was aided by SHEKHINAH, the Absolute Maybe, MAVETH, the Absolute Death, and SEPHIRA, the Absolute Life, along with herself and her siblings. After eons of battle, she and her siblings alongside SEPHIRA and MAVETH managed to give YESH an opening and sealed AYIN. Helel volunteered to bear the Mark to AYIN's seal and her request was reluctantly granted by her Father. A few billion years after Creation began, her father, YESH, who became known as Existence to some and God to others, sent her and her brother, Michael, to seal away the Leviathans after they engaged the Cosmic Deities in a massive war that threatened to tear Creation apart. Arriving in the middle of a battle between Abyss and Emrakozi and together with Michael assisted the Cosmic Deities in beating back the Leviathans and sealed them at the center of a prison realm called Purgatory. Eons after the Leviathan War, Helel watched as her Father presented to them a new being that he dubbed as Humans and called them his greatest creations. Asking that they love them as much as they did Him, all the angels bowed and heeded his words. Helel, however, felt jealous. Jealous that they would replace her in the eyes of their Father and of the angels. To prove that they were nothing, Lucifer twisted the soul of Lilith, turning her into the first demon and snuck into the Garden in the form of a serpent and tempted Adam and Eve to eat from the Sephirot Tree. For her actions, Helel, now known as Lucifer, was cast from Heaven by her older brother Michael into the cage where she waited patiently until her release by Sam Winchester when he killed the demon, Lilith. Powers and Abilities Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Lucifer is an extremely powerful angel. As one of the Seven Archangels, her power is only surpassed by Michael if only by a slight margin. She eclipses even the Elder Gods, the Cosmic Deities, and the Leviathan Titans in power. Every being in Creation feared her with Ishtar/Astaroth admitting that she is the worst person to piss off. In the past when she battled Michael, their fight reduced entire universes into nothing. The only beings more powerful than Lucifer are Michael, Jack, Death, Life, Asherah, God, and The Darkness. *'Immense Strength': Lucifer possesses vast levels of physical strength. She was able to easily dispose of the Angel Assassins sent by Heaven to kill her during the Apocalypse. When she was called by Hermes/Mercury to the Elysium Motel, Lucifer slaughtered the Pagan Gods with her bare hands and even killed Baldur, whose only weakness is Mistletoe, with a single punch. When she fought Michael, her blows were similar to that of an explosion, shattering glass and material. Even when she was weakened from the fight with Amara, Lucifer was still able to defeat most supernatural beings easily. *'Immense Speed': Lucifer is able to react almost instantaneously to Michael's attacks during their battle. *'Telekinesis': Lucifer has displayed telekinetic powers beyond that of even the strongest Gods. She is able to effortlessly move matter around with just a thought. She even commented that she could pull the Moon down on the planet if she wanted to. *'Photokinesis': Like other Angels, Lucifer can manipulate light but her power over it far eclipses theirs due to her status as an Archangel. She was able to produce a simple burst of light that vaporized Pazuzu's vessel, killing him instantly. Gabriel comments that his older sister can produce enough light to replace the Sun. *'Umbrakinesis': As a side effect of bearing the Mark, Lucifer has the power to control Darkness. She was seen doing this when she wrapped Haniel in tendrils and fatally wounded her. She would have killed her if not for Sandalphon's interference. *'Elementalism': Lucifer can control the elements, weather, electromagnetic fields, and even cause disasters simply by willing it or even through her presence alone. **'Terrakinesis': Lucifer can control the Earth with her mere laughter being able to generate seismic tremors of varying strength. **'Electrokinesis': Lucifer can control electricity. **'Electromagnetic Field Generation':Lucifer’s presence can interfere with technology. **'Thermokinesis': Lucifer can drastically alter the temperature. With her mere presence alone, Lucifer was able to cause massive drops in temperature wherever she went, creating mini Ice Ages in the areas she occupied. **'Pyrokinesis': Lucifer can control fire. **'Weather Manipulation': Lucifer's anger created massive hurricanes and tornadoes across the planet. *'Reality Warping': Lucifer has immense powers over reality with her commenting that she taught Gabriel everything he knew. She calls reality her playground and was able to immensely affect the dimensions as she brought the entire planet up five dimensions from 3-D space. **'Spatio-Chronokinesis': Lucifer can manipulate Space-Time. She can even travel back in time as seen when she retrieved Dean from a World War II submarine. *'Molecular Combustion': Lucifer can kill beings by reducing their atoms down to their base components. This is her most commonly used power as she used this to kill Cronus, Ganesh, and several other beings just by snapping her fingers or simply flashing her eyes. *'Demonization': Lucifer can twist souls to create demons. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Lucifer is a master combatant being able to fight multiple Gods at once. Ares, the self-proclaimed strongest God, tried his hand at killing her but she easily dispatched him even when Athena joined in to try and help. She can even fight against her brother Michael for a time before being ultimately defeated. *'Teleportation': Lucifer can teleport. *'Apporting': Lucifer can bring objects and beings to her or other locations. *'Angelic Possession': Lucifer can possess a vessel. Only a descendant of Cain, Abel, or Aclima is capable of withstanding Lucifer’s immense power. Any other vessel would spontaneously combust. **'Angelic and Demonic Vessel Possession': Lucifer can possess the occupied vessels of angels and demons. Lesser Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the oldest beings in Creation, there is very little that Lucifer is not aware of. She is fully aware of the Leviathan War whereas to other angels, it is a faint memory. She is aware of the existence of higher dimensions and even the Cosmic Deities. Her knowledge is still limited as she was not aware of how Jessica and Dean's relationship with her true vessel, Sam, would affect her chances in the Apocalypse nor did she know how to seal a Primordial. Immortality: As a being who existed before the Omniverse was created, Lucifer cannot be killed by nearly any means. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Lucifer is impervious to nearly all forms of harm or killing. It took the combined efforts of Gabriel and Raphael to even inflict injuries upon her. Even Angel Blades, Demon Weapons, and the Leviathans and Outer Gods are incapable of harming her. The only things capable of harming and killing her are her Archangel bretheren, Archangel Blades, or the Greater Primordials. *'Nigh-Absolute Regeneration': Lucifer can heal from nearly anything even the destruction of her entire form. Weaknesses Harming, Trapping, Banishing *'Angel Banishing Sigils': As an Angel, Lucifer is still affected by banishing sigils. *'Holy Fire': Lucifer can still be trapped by Holy Fire. *'Supernatural Handcuffs': Lucifer can be bound by Enochian Handcuffs but she remarks that it's kind of kinky. *'Lucifer's Cage': Lucifer's cage was able to hold Lucifer until her release. *'Weak Vessels': Any vessel that is not a descendant of Able, Cain, or Aclima cannot hold her immense power and thus will limit her strength greatly. *'Magic': Lucifer can be temporarily bound by spells, though the duration depends on the strength of the caster. *'Grace Removal': Like all other Angels, Lucifer can be weakened if a large portion of her grace is removed. It is even theorized that she can be made mortal but to extract that much would be close to impossible. Killing *'Primordial Weapons': Death's Scythe can kill Lucifer. *'Archangel Blades': Archangel Blades can kill Lucifer. *'Greater Primordial Beings': The Greater Primordials can easily kill Lucifer. *'Her fellow Archangels': Lucifer can be harmed and killed by her siblings though it would take the combined effort of her younger siblings to kill her. Trivia *A difference between this Lucifer and canon Lucifer is their gender. This Lucifer is female. *Despite not wanting to admit it, Lucifer bears many similarities with her father including their love for writing and their shared love of junk food. *Lucifer has the oldest case of daddy issues as commented by Dean. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters